


Beach assault

by TomEn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Girly Ranma, Non-Consensual Groping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ranma is a girl, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: One more Ranma PWP story for my Discord pal.





	Beach assault

"Mmmmhmmmm!!! Nhmmm!!!" Ranma moaned as the fat, old man pinned her to the tree at the desolate part of the beach. Wasting no time, ugly bastard started to kiss beautiful redhead. To her own shock and surprise, she couldn't find any strength to fight this fatso, even if he looked disgusting.  
"Mmmm.... you taste lovely, Ranma-chan" he said, breaking a kiss for a moment, juts to catch some breath.  
"What are you doing!?" she cried. "I'm a boyhhhmmmm!!" he broke her words, kissing her again. Ugly man's tongue explored her mouth and his saliva mixed with hers. She swallowed solid portion of it. She was shocked, being made to drink old man's saliva. But there was nothing she could do about it.  
His hands wandered all over her sexy body. Ranma squirmed and struggled, but somehow, she couldn't free herself from fat man's grasp. What happened to her?  
Her eyes went wide when his palm cupped her round buttocks. "Mhhhhmm!!" she made muffled cry, but could do nothing more as the ugly bastard groped her ass. To make things wose, she could feel his crotch rubbing against hers and she could feel his big erection.  
"A boy, you say?" fat man broke a kiss again and his hand sunk into her panties. Ranma cried, having her womanhood groped and fingered. "You have quite a pussy for a boy" he smiled, moving his fingers deeper into her wet pussy lips.  
"Pleassseeee!" she moaned meekly. "Stooooop!"  
"Come on, Ranma-chan" bastard licked her face with his sloppy tongue, leaving a trail of saliva on her features. "Show me who is the hottest girl around!"  
"I'm a boyy! A boyyy!" she cried as he grabbed her hand and lead it to his hard cock. Old man made her grab his raging erection and move her small palm back and forward.  
"No boys does such a things, save to fags" he smiled, making Ranma work on his cock. "Are you a fag, Ranma-chan?"  
"No, not, but...."  
""Indeed. You're a cute, silly chick who loves men"  
"No, I'm.. not..."  
"Then why are you working your hand on my cock like this?"  
Ranma freeze, realizing that she was really doing so by her own will, he didn't even moved her hand, she was doing this all by herself. She stroked man's cock! He was old, fat, ugly bastard and she was working on his cock. That fact was devastating for her. But somehow, it was making her feel strangely hot.   
"Come on, Ranma-chan, make me feel good!" fat man kissed her again, making her to swallow even more of his saliva as she was giving him a handjob. His cock was huge, she was disgusted but somehow, she couldn't stop it. Ugly man's tongue explored her mouth more, slurping on her tongue.  
"Slurrrp.... mmmmhmmmm... slurrrp...." they exchanged sloppy, wet kisses. Ranma's palm worked vigorously on his erection, feeling that he is close to the final. His cock almost burned her palm, yet she couldn't stop stroking it. It was humiliating as hell to her manly pride.  
"I'm.... gonna... cum!" groaned the fat man, shoting his load. Ranma found her palm all covered with sticky, milky good. More semen came, staining her entire hand.  
"Oh my, Ranma-chan, you're good girl indeed" fat man said. "Come on, clean yourself" he took her hand and moved it to her lips. Ranma grimaced, but moment later, to her own surprise, started to lick his sperm from her palm. The taste was vile, but fat man held her hand, making it unable to move back till it was all clean. Ranma gulped, realizing that she just ate male's semen.  
"Good girl, now, you have one more thing to clean" ugly man made her kneel in front of him, his semi flaccid cock hung in front of her face.  
"I'm not.." she started to say, resisting as best as she could, but as she just opened her mouth, fat man loaded his cock inside. "Mhghmmmm!!!" was all Ranma could say. His penis became stiff instantly as he started to fuck her mouth. His fat palm landed on her head.  
“Uuummmmhhmuu!!! Slurrrrppppp.... Glooorrrp!!” she made wet sounds as fat cock moved deeper into her mouth.  
His hands held her head, giving Ranma no chance to escape. Cock invaded her mouth and she had no option but to suck it. It didn't take long before she was rewarded with another rich load of semen.  
"Mhhmmm!!! Guuulp!" she swallowed his load, with some of that leaking from the corners of her mouth. Fat man freed her head when she managed to drink it all.  
"You're truly great cocksucker, Ranma-chan" said the fat man. "Looks like you really like cocks, right?"  
"It's not..." she started to say, but he slapped her face with his erection, leaving a trail of precum glued to her cheek. "Come on, answer properly and cutely, like a girl!" he said with a demanding tone. Shiver run down Ranma's spine.  
"Ranma.... really... likes... cocks" she said, shocking herself with these words.  
"Very good" he rubbed the tip of his cock against her lips. "I'll give you plenty of cock, Ranma-chan. But first, give me your phone"  
Dazed, Ranma offered him his phone. Fat man carefully deleted all girls contacts. Next he took a photo of his own cock and put it as a wallpaper at Ranma's phone.  
"Here, you can adore my cock as much as you like" he said, giving her phone back. "Now, stand"  
Ranma rose from her knees, ashamed of what she just did, yet unable to resist. Something was making her absolutely obedient to this fat man. A string of his sperm still hung from her cheek.  
"Who is a girl here?" asked fat man, his hand on her ass again, fondling it.  
"Ranma is..." she said, making him proud and happy.


End file.
